hasta nuestro ultimo empeño, es solo un sueño
by Shido el Rey Elfo
Summary: Una historia explosiva... ShidoXCain


**_Algunos tendrán que disculparme por lo ininteligible y geek, nerdo o ñoño que a veces pueda parecer. Pero es un intento de alguien sin talento (me salio en verso y sin mucho esfuerzo, si lo sigo diciendo me sigue saliendo...XD jaja). Solo lo escribo por una sola persona... y solo por ella fui capaz de invadir su mundillo del anime... _**

**_Espero que no les disguste tanto... i.e._**

_**"HASTA NUESTRO ULTIMO EMPEÑO, ES SOLO UN SUEÑO EN UN SUEÑO" E. A. POE**_

_Entre la sumisión de la pequeña oscuridad que solo podia brindarle su sombrero, la profundidad de su mirada, de una sagacidad tentadora, descansaba. Sin embargo, los vestigios de un pasado encantador merodeaban su imaginación, saltaban de hemisferio a hemisferio recogiendo, sin escrúpulos y con una clara intención criminal, los escombros de un instante consumido por el fuego, del tipo de catástrofes que se suele revivir para alimentar las ansias del deseo._

_Sin duda era él. Habilidoso, siempre manejando el poder artísticamente, Caín construía paso a paso, imagen sobre imagen, una estructura sobrecogedora que envolvía a aquel joven y eterno corazón._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bajo las caricias de la luz tenue, se refleja la piel sincera y casi transparente de una armonía inocente, de sonrisa brillante... el visitante que la niebla ha traído de lejanas tierras. Ante el majestuoso templo, finalmente decide cruzar la puerta, entrar y recorrer el vestíbulo que lo llevara a la eternidad. Las paredes elegantes y lúgubres despiertan una pasión insospechada tras dar cada paso. En realidad, el eco presentaba ahora un dilema: ¿Qué sonido representa mejor la fatalidad de la noche... Será el estruendoso latido de un corazón que se llena de lujuria tan solo con respirar el aroma de la muerte... o tal vez la fortaleza de las pisadas, apresuradas, dulcemente desesperadas...?_

_Al final del pasillo amanece una mirada, de una belleza sombría... inconmensurable, excitante. Una figura tan sonora como su nombre, Caín. Tenia la presencia altiva que sólo consigue quien ha vencido a la muerte, después de mil batallas en un solo tiempo (ahora). Como un látigo de deliciosa sutileza, extiende la mano al noble extranjero, mientras sus ojos expresan lo suficiente; un amor encendido, espontáneo y que duele cuando crece._

Caín: Es paradójico pasar la eternidad esperando, por un solo momento. Shido.

Shido: Debe ser más extraño consumir la mortalidad... las últimas fuerzas que deja la inanición para inmortalizarse... y perder la motivación en el intento.

Caín: ¿A qué le temes? En un claro ejemplo de cinismo, puedo decirte que el procedimiento es técnicamente placentero. Sólo te estoy ofreciendo la totalidad... la plenitud. No confundas las razones, porque no las hay. Nada puede confundirte en la profundidad de lo que sientes, porque nunca habrá espacio para tu sagacidad.

Shido: Te recuerdo; todavía hablas con un humano...reducirnos a la conciencia es un viejo habito que no podemos dejar (_de repente el tono grave interrumpe_)

Caín: Shido!!!! Aunque goce de la eternidad, he caído en un juego que solo un humano como tú podría tenderme. Siento la solemne necesidad de inmortalizarme en ti. Por eso necesito un corazón, uno que me puedan romper. El tuyo es lo único que puede salvarnos.

Shido: ¿Salvarnos? Yo no quiero salvarme... Estoy despojándome de las manchas de humanidad que me quedan... por ti.

_Caín se deshace lentamente de la absurda comodidad de su silla para acercarse. Y bajo la aceptación de la noche empieza el más delicado ultraje... el goce con el que el fuerte se alimenta del débil. (Cuál es el débil? El amor debilita la eternidad o a la humanidad?)_

Shido: No quiero caer en las trampas de la memoria otra vez... recordando las cenizas de lo que nunca he vivido. Necesito sentir que el engaño al menos durara lo suficiente como para perder la cordura... Caín

_Entre las silabas de esas irreflexivas palabras... el deseo va acercando las sienes, los rostros... La respiración acelerada y profunda, estimula los oídos atentos, perceptivos y las manos emprenden un recorrido laborioso entre montes de climas calidos, brazos lánguidos, delicados. Es necesario acabar, deshacerse de la coraza que separa las superficies vitales. _

_Axial, los trajes caen para siempre, como en un pozo sin final...mientras los dedos dibujan suavemente los labios, el éxtasis de las miradas se confunden, entre mensajes de dolor y desesperanza. _

_Con la insuficiencia del lenguaje, su instrumento, la lengua, los labios... intentaran comunicar algo que jamás, EN LA ETERNIDAD, será imitado. El roce, de los puentes rosados, vivos y siempre húmedos con los que, en el principio se dijeron un simple y mundano "hola, como te llamas?", ahora transmiten un sentimiento inhumano, a la piel... Recorriendo la inmensidad de ese sendero, de arriba a bajo, en todos los sentidos, se reconocía el sabor de la pasión y el murmullo lleva un instinto, un suave choque eléctrico que la sangre comparte a cada rincón de esos dos universos. _

_Llegando a la cima, a ese cuello que tantas veces imaginaron abusar, los ardientes labios rosa y la lengua preparaban el terreno para el fin del mundo. Es este el juego, el mismo de la muerte y el amor, la analogía entre la cacería y el deseo, llegaría uno (o mas bien, dos) puntos convergentes. Todo se habrá consumado... la pasión, la lujuria...en el coito de los colmillos del poderoso depredador, atravesando placenteramente la piel... la superficie de la vida, esa que con la fragilidad y la resignación, cotidianamente se expone al dolor... a la expresión de lo que somos. _

_La sangre que se derrama recorre la anatomía de este joven...Shido... mientras es una agitada victima del amor. Su cuerpo tiembla con el frío que envuelve el alma... la succión lo exaspera... lo irrita tiernamente y el dolor se convierte en la mas verídica fuente de excitación. En ese instante... sus sentidos se pierden en un mundo violentado por la policromía... de repente... fuertes golpes se oían en el su interior, como gritos agónicos que necesitaban salir. Eran latidos, claramente diferenciables, que aceleraban peligrosamente su paso. Pero crecían impetuosos con el tiempo, en un segundo, se hicieron creadores... Eran tan grandes que el espacio ya no era suficiente y la piel, en un acto de sedición a la bondad, finalmente se desgarro cruelmente..._

_De la profundidad... con la claridad de los amaneceres... nacio un corazón._

...Shido, Shido!!!!!!! Se congela tu café. (Exclama riho)

_El mundo se encogió en un mórbido ensimismamiento... y en el fondo del sombrero todavía se podia ver, el acto creador que es el dolor._


End file.
